1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for an automatically re-inked stamp, and particularly relates to a cover, which prevents the automatically re-inked stamp from losing ink and inadvertently stamping.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional automatically re-inked stamp is a very convenient design for people to carry and use, which re-inks automatically after using every time so allows a user to stamp without an ink pad.
The conventional automatically re-inked stamp has a stamp base and a cover. The stamp base has a bottom, an opening and a stamping device. The opening is formed in the bottom of the stamp base. The stamping device is mounted in the opening and has a character plate. The cover is mounted on the stamp base, is movable relative to the stamp base and controls the character plate of the stamping device to rotate and stamp. However, when the conventional automatically re-inked stamp is put on a desk, it may be pressed by accident and stamp the desk or documents on the desk. That is annoying and inconvenient for using.
Therefore, a protecting device was designed to solve the problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,089 discloses another conventional automatically re-inked stamp that can effectively prevent inadvertent stamping and has a protecting device. The protecting device has multiple positioning assemblies. Each positioning assembly has a hook to hold the conventional automatically re-inked stamp in position relatively on the protecting device.
Even though the protecting device efficiently prevents inadvertent stamping, but applying the hooks as a positioning means would make the conventional automatically re-inked stamp hard to be detached from the protecting device. That is very inconvenient while using the conventional automatically re-inked stamp.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cover for an automatically re-inked stamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.